Gate-And Thus John Wick Fought There
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After John becomes excommunicado, John and his dog decide to go to Japan and lay low with the help of a former assassin Youji Itami, but when a mysterious gate opens in the Ginza district, they venture through the gate to see what is there, rated M for John Wick and Gate material, also the pairing is JohnXTuka, feel free to read and review! Cover art by WFTC141
1. Baba Yaga And the Gate

Chapter 1: Baba Yaga And The Gate

(Opening A/N: I'm writing this story to prove a friend of mine *WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141* wrong, and that this story can be done. Here's the plot...After John Wick gets excommunicado and is now being hunted by assassins, John decides to take his unnamed dog and move to Tokyo to see if he can lay low, he decides to visit his old friend and former Continental assassin Youji Itami, and it turns out that Youji got John into anime, and when the gate opens in the Ginza district, and both Itami along with John decide to go through the gate as the JSDF begin a full on assault and John's going to need all of his assassin skills if he's going to survive both sides of the gate. This story is rated M for Blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and for lemons as well. Disclaimer I don't own Gate or John Wick for they are rightfully owned by Takumi Yanai, Daisuke Izuka, and Kurojishi, whereas John Wick is owned by Chad Stahelski and David Leitch along with Lionsgate/Summit entertainment, anyway, let's get to it!)

[Coast of Japan, after the excommunicado of John Wick]

A cargo ship was pulling into the port of Tokyo, where a former assassin is about to try to make a new life in Japan, he had a pitbull by his side which was unnamed, the man had short black hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing some tattered clothes, his name is John Wick.

"Excuse me, are you John Wick?" One of the ship hands asked, John curled up a fist if it was an assassin looking for a fight.

"So what if I am?" John asked, John turned around to see it was a member of the JSDF, and he happened to know of another former Continental assassin, Youji Itami.

"You happen to know Youji Itami right?" The ship hand asked, and John began to release his fist.

"Of course I know him, where is he?" John asked, and the ship hand showed him off of the boat, he then wrote down Itami's address, and handed it to the former assassin.

"Stay safe." The ship hand said as he headed back onto the boat, John whistled and the dog began to follow him.

[Itami's apartment…]

John finally arrived at his destination, he knocked on the door and there was a voice on the other side…

"I'm coming, I'm coming." said the voice on the other end, the man opened the door, he had scraggly dark hair, same color eyes as John, he also wore a t-shirt and some denims as he saw his old friend and nearly keeled over.

"John?! What are you doing here?" Itami asked, and John sighed as he tried to see where to begin.

"Could it be alright if I could come in?" John asked, Itami nodded, both he and John were old friends once upon a time.

"Of course, mind the dog." Itami said as both John and the unnamed dog walked into Itami's place, it turned out that Itami was a diehard otaku, and he also got John into anime when he was here in Japan.

"How's your wife doing?" Itami asked, and John just bowed his head.

"She died. Yours?" John answered, and Itami had a feeling of guilt ping in his stomach.

"We're divorced, and I'm so sorry, besides, what brings you back to Japan?" Itami asked showing sympathy for the ex-assassin.

"I'm excommunicado now, and all the assassins from every corner of the globe are going to be gunning for me." John stated, and this just made Itami let out a small whistle.

"We go back you and I, remember the time we took out the Asamori clan?" Itami asked, John could remember taking out one of the most corrupt Yakuza clans in all of Japan, and he also had help from Itami when he was a member of the Continental.

"Yeah, I still remember, they were good times." John said, and the dog walked up to Itami as he scratched the dog behind the ears as the dog began to wag his tail.

"Look, I know it's really tough to think about, but what caused you to become excommunicado?" Itami asked, and John came clean with Itami that he killed Santino D'Antonio after he was placed in the high table and he also killed him while he was in the Continental lounge.

And John knew that there were consequences for killing people on Continental grounds, it was an unbroken rule and therefore, Winston had to declare him excommunicado.

"I killed Santino D'Antonio in the lounge of the New York Continental, and therefore, Winston marked me as a wanted man and now I have a target on my back, and as you should know, there could be some assassins here in Japan looking to kill me as well." John said, he then pulled out a blood marker and showed it to Itami.

"What do you want to do with that?" Itami asked, and John was up for one last job if Itami was up for it.

"I'm looking for one last job to do, and I'm looking for someone to help me out with that last job." John said and Itami smirked, he was looking to reunite the two most dangerous assassins in the world, the boogeyman and the werewolf.

John was the boogeyman and Itami was the werewolf, and together, they were the most feared assassins in the land of the rising sun, then they both went their seperate ways and they both got married and settled down, but fate played a sad card for both men, Itami and his wife divorced and John's wife Helen died of an unknown illness, and fate decided to have both John and Itami to team up.

"So you want to bring back the 'assassins of darkness' huh? Alright count me in, but first there's an anime convention happening over in Ginza, if you're still interested in anime, you wanna go?" Itami asked, and John liked anime since Itami was the one who got him into it, but he stopped after he got married to Helen, then after Helen died, he just forgot all about it.

"Alright, I've even brushed up on my Japanese, and I gotta thank you for getting me back into the world that was lost to me." John said, and both men along with John's dog decided to head to Ginza.

[On the train to Ginza...]

Itami, John and the dog were riding the train to the Ginza district, just then a young boy comes up to the dog and he holds his hand out as the dog begins to sniff the boys hand as the dog then begins to lick it.

"Could it be alright if I pet your dog mister?" The boy asked, and John didn't see any harm in that.

"I don't see why not." John said and the boy gently pat the dog as the boy was happy to see a dog, and John still hasn't even named him.

"What's the dog's name?" The boy asked, and John pet the dog as well.

"I didn't give him a name." John said, and Itami came up with a good name for the dog.

"You still like Cowboy Bebop right? How about naming the dog Spike after Spike Spiegel?" Itami suggested and John now has a name for the dog.

"Alright, then the dog's name is Spike." John said as he began to scratch behind Spike's ears showing the dog affection.

The train stopped as they made it to Ginza, Itami, John, and Spike all got off of the train, but little did they know what was going to happen and how it was going to bring both assassins to the life they once were a part of.

An invisible gate began to open as men riding dragons began to fill the Ginza, the men began to attack the citizen of the district as many innocent people were getting slaughtered, the dragon riders were killing men and women alike as they were cut down for no reason whatsoever, both John and Itami decided to arrive to the police and they decided to help get the people to safety as they were trying to figure how to fight the unknown enemies, soon after the police along with the JSDF evacuate most of the civilians and only 150 were found dead.

"I also know an arms dealer that owes me, and I'm going to cash in on that favor for you, but if I were you, I'd go from being an assassin to being a mercenary." Itami suggested, and John had no choice, he was no longer a Continental assassin, so he decided to become a mercenary.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I know it might be short, but here's my retort: I like to keep my first chapters short sweet and to the point. Also, this is a 50:50 gamble here, I mean, I'm gonna roll the dice and take a shot at it, if I can prove WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141 wrong, then I'll do more chapters, also just a small request, if it's possible, can someone make the cover art for this, I'd like to see what it looks like. If this truly is going to be a flop, then I'll publish no more, however, if people want to see more, then all I ask for is a little time since I'm juggling between work, life, and writing, but all in all, reviews, ideas, faves, follows, etc. are happily welcome and are completely optional, so until the next chapter if possible, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Gearing Up For The War

Chapter 2: Gearing Up For The War

(Opening A/N: Well I've proved WFTC141 wrong, and it's time to keep on moving, the gate has been opened and John is going to need some weapons to fight the enemy, but it's not going to be easy, as soon as John is fully armed, it'll be time for the war with the other side of the gate, so let's get to the action already.)

After the events of what happened, Itami knew that if the Boogeyman was going to be in his element, he was going to need some weapons if he was going to be in his element.

Itami pulled out his phone along with a piece of paper that had a number on it, he dialed the number into the phone and he held it close to his ear...

"Hey, it's Itami, listen the boogeyman has returned home, and we're going to need some weapons, is your shop open? Okay, we'll be over there in ten minutes." Itami said as he hung up the phone, John tried to understand what was going on, but he knew that he was going to need the boogeyman inside of him to help Itami fight with what just came through the gate, also when Itami said that the boogeyman came home, it turned out that John was born on a US military base in Japan since his dad was a US Marine, Charles Wick, John's mom was a half English half Japanese college student named Kaede Hisamoto, so one day, on a furlough, John's dad met his woman and they decided to have some fun together, then soon after, on the US military base, the Marine and the college student gave birth to John Wick, but fate played a cruel hand for the couple on John's seventh birthday, the infamous Asamori clan killed both of John's parents, his father tried to fight them off.

"Take John and go!" Charles told Kaede as she grabbed young John and placed him on her hip.

Just then, the Yakuza began to grab and beat up Charles as he defied the gangsters, Just then, one gangster pulled out a Makarov pistol as he placed it against the Marine's head and pulled the trigger.

・p・p・I[Dad!] John shouted in Japanese, it turned out that he was bilingual in both English and Japanese as both of his parents taught him.

Just then, Kaede placed her son on the ground as she hugged him and tears began to pour from her face, her beloved has been killed, and she didn't want her son to end up like his father.

・・・ﾌ・ｧ・q・ﾌ・ｺ・・・ｷ・｢・ﾄ・A・・ﾈ・ｽ・ｪ・・・ﾁ・ﾄ・s・ｭ・ﾌ・・・ﾒ・ﾁ・ﾄ・A・U・・・ﾔ・・・ﾈ・｢・・・､・ﾉ・A・・・ﾆ・・ﾈ・ｽ・ﾌ・・・e・ﾌ・ｼ・・・・・o・ｦ・ﾄ・ｭ・ｾ・ｳ・｢... [Listen my son, I need you to keep going and don't look back, please remember both me and your father...] Kaede said as she got stabbed by a Yakuza's katana, John's hope was extinguished when his mom was killed.

・}・}・I ・}・}・I[Mom! Mom!] John said in Japanese as he saw his loving mother killed just then a Japanese assassin driving a nice car appeared as he pulled out a silenced Beretta as he pointed it at the swordsman as he squeezed the trigger and a bullet flew from the gun, missed John by a fraction of three inches, and hit it's designated of the swordsman right in the chest.

"Are you alright there John?" The assassin asked, and young John nodded as he climbed into the car and the car began to speed off.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents John, and your father and I happen to be assassins for a guild known as 'The Continental,' and John, we'll find the ones responsible for the death of your parents." The assassin said as he knew that his best friend and fellow assassin has been killed by the very enemy that they were hunting down, so the assassin decided to teach John how to become an assassin, and he could be able to kill the men who were responsible for the death of his parents.

So the assassin took young John to a makeshift firing range where he began to take up gun training, the thought of the men who killed his parents haunted young John as he began to picture the targets as the Yakuza members and his aim began to improve without even any hesitation, he trained in handguns first, then rifles, SMGs, and knife throwing, he also learned how to defensively drive in case he got chased, along with some MMA in case someone decides to get into a fist fight with John. After many years of training, and at the ripe age of 16, he was ready to commit his first kill.

"This is your first assignment, one of the killers who happens to know the head of the Asamori clan lives here, interrogate him first, then dispose of him how you see fit." The assassin said, and John took the envelope as he looked at the photo of the man who was responsible for the death of the parents he was robbed of when he was seven.

The man was guarded by several bodyguards, which was no problem for John to dispose of, he grabbed the first man, shot him in the back of the skull killing him, the second man pulled a gun on John, but John was quicker as he used the corpse as a shield, he knew that the second guy was going to be a bit tough so he waited for the opportunity to strike, the second guard had to reload as John tossed the bullet riddled corpse into his living partner, John pulled out a knife as he stabbed him right in the side of the neck.

The Yakuza guards were taken care of, John pulled out a Beretta 92F as he pulled the chamber back and cocked the gun.

John then kicked the door down as the Yakuza inside the building pulled out their guns and John began to move into the building, as he began to shoot the Yakuza that were charging right at him.

John had little cover to hide so he had to make sure that they die before he could take the info of the man who ordered the hit on John's parents.

John grabbed one guy, coiled himself onto the man like a python coiling around it's prey.

"Where's your boss?" John asked, and he shot the other four Yakuza in the hall as they dropped dead with John pointing his gun back onto the Yakuza's head with the intent to squeeze the trigger, but the Yakuza pointed down the hall showing a man standing there, John then kills the Yakuza as he was intent on finding the men who were responsible for killing his parents.

John then ran down the hall, and the Yakuza boss began to try and punch John, but John had the upper hand, he then went for the Yakuza's leg and grabbed it using a jiu jitsu style leg lock as he broke the Yakuza's leg.

He then grabbed the Yakuza took him up to the roof where he grabbed the man by the suit and held him over the edge of the roof.

"Who's your chairman?" John asked angrily and he knew that the chairman was the one who wanted both of John's parents dead.

"Shingen Asamori." The Yakuza boss said as he began to throw the man off of the roof and the Yakuza boss fell off of the roof as he hit the street below.

People began to pour around as John escaped the area before someone could make a bead on John, and it'll be a while before he gets his revenge on the ones who did him wrong.

[Present day...]

"Ohn...John...Earth to John Wick, you with me?" Itami asked, it seemed that he was lost in the memory of his parent's death.

Just then, a white unmarked delivery truck appeared as the windows were tinted, and out stepped a Caucasian man with dirty brown hair, emerald green eyes hiding behind a pair of aviation sunglasses, he wore a black tank top with brown leather jacket, blue denim jeans, he also wore a pair of sneakers and spoke with an Irish accent.

"So, Itami, you cashing on a favor I owe you?" Asked the man with the sublte Irish accent of his.

"Yeah Ewan, I need some guns and I need to hook up my friend John Wick as well." Itami said, and he looked at John knowing he's in the presence of the boogeyman.

"So you're the boogeyman people have been talking about? It's not everyday that someone like you comes to a place like this. But where are my manners, my name is Ewan McGowan." Ewan said as he shook John's hand, he then opened the back of the truck showing an arsenal of weapons and it also had some anime figurines on the back wall.

"You're a fan of anime too?" John asked, and it turned out that he too was planning on going to the anime convention in Ginza as well until the gate opened, he knew that he was going to need some guns.

"I believe your weapon of choice was the Heckler and Koch P30L right?" Ewan asked, and he pulled out the same gun that John had, John tried it out and it felt like the same gun he used, he then placed a HK416 carbine in front of John as he tried it out he then placed it onto the table as well, next up was another one of John's favorites in front of him, the Benelli M4, John remembered using it in Italy, and finally a new weapon the KRISS Vector .45 ACP submachine gun.

"Alright, I'll take all of these, also do you have a mercenary outfit?" John asked, and he showed John the latest styles of mercenary outfits, John chose a single black style and Ewan added it to the weapons, since he was no longer an assassin, he might try to become a mercenary for hire, John got into the front of the truck and changed into the mercenary attire along with a Punisher ballcap.

"Also, if you need a tune up on your guns, or if you need some new guns, here's my number." Ewan said as he handed him a calling card, John then placed it into his breast pocket.

"This debt I owe you is now complete, and I'll be in touch." Ewan said to Itami, and he got into the truck driving off.

"Shall we go through the gate?" Itami asked, John knew that it was time to find out what was the cause of those in the Ginza district to get killed.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright, next up will be the other side of the gate, and John will be looking for an escape from the assassins after his excommunicado from the Continental, and let's see how he fares against the enemies in the other universe, now I'm still looking for some cover art, if anyone is good at making cover art for it, let me know, I'd like to see it! Anyway, feel free to leave a review if possible, I mean, I've been proving WFTC141 wrong and John Wick/Gate isn't a bad idea. Also faves, follows, ideas for future chapters are optional and always welcome! So until the next awesome action filled chapter, this is the master of Chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Going Through The Gate

Chapter 3: Going Through The Gate

(Opening A/N: Alright guys this is the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to cross the gate and see what the source of the commotion is coming from, and along the way they will meet friends and foes alike, but without further ado, here's chapter 3…)

As soon as John had all of his weapons ready, it was time for both men to go through the gate, but they had a little backup, the whole JSDF were going through and John had his canine companion Spike ready and willing to follow him, John joined Itami and Kurata who also happens to be a fellow otaku in a military issue Jeep, John then patted the dog as he was trying to make sure that he doesn't get scared, then someone on the radio said that John Wick was joining the operation.

"Did anyone hear that the boogeyman has joined us on this op?" One of the soldiers asked and John picked up the microphone.

"Yeah, I'm joining in because Itami happens to be a former assassin like me, did anyone hear about how we managed to take on the entire Asamori clan?" John asked, and this just shook the whole JSDF to the roots.

"The Asamori clan, as in one of the most ruthless Yakuzas in Japan?" Kurabayashi asked, she was curious about how John and Itami pulled it off.

But the vehicles began to move into the gate as they were sent into a time warp, Spike was a little antsy about what was going on, so John made sure the dog didn't do anything rash.

As soon as the group made it through the gate, it seemed like they went back to medieval times, everything was all green and there was no sight of any buildings, Spike was getting a little wound up until John calmed him down by patting the dog, Itami also patted him to let the dog know that he doesn't mean any harm to him.

As soon as the JSDF set up base, John was getting used to his new weapons, as he set up some makeshift targets as he began to shoot the targets and didn't miss a single shot.

"Not bad, I thought you said you were retired." Itami said, and John came back to the assassin life because of Iosef Tarasov killing Daisy and Santino D'Antonio wanted to get the seat at the high table because his sister Gianna was holding it.

"I had to come back since I was dragged back into this life, all I wanted to do was to spend time with my wife and start a family, but when my wife died, I felt like all hope was lost." John said, but Itami placed a hand on John's shoulder trying to reassure his friend.

"I know the pain you're going through, but I want you to know, we need the Baba Yaga, even though you might be a mercenary now, but we need you to be on our side, okay?" Itami said reassuring the former assassin gone mercenary.

"Of course, I mean it isn't everyday that you have friends you could rely on." John said, and they both fist tapped showing their support for each other.

[Later That Night…]

The JSDF along with John were all lined up alongside Alnus Hill trying to fend off the monsters and others trying to claim the realm. John was armed with Heckler & Koch HK417 with 12" barrel, scope, night vision adapter, Harris bipod and suppressor as he was in a prone sniper position looking for targets to pick off. His sharpshooting accuracy is unhuman as ever. Every single shot fired at the enemies he was dropping them like flies and hasn't missed yet.

The monsters and knights were standing in front of the JSDF as they had barbed wire and were sitting in the kill-zone as they were being wiped out easily by the Japanese Military's infantry, mortar teams and tanks and by John Wick.

As soon as the carnage of the onslaught of the JSDF subsided, the corpses of knights, monsters, and those looking to harm more innocent civilians were wiped out when the jets flew over and dropped bombs on the enemies, one man reached out knowing that he was defeated by a more advanced enemy and they even had an ace in the hole, a former assassin by the name of John Wick.

John and the other JSDF soldiers began to search over the dead as they began to search the pile of corpses as the smell of burning flesh began to linger in the air.

One JSDF soldier began to kick and curse at one of the corpses as John was getting a little offended and he stopped him.

あなたは死者を尊敬していませんか？[Do you not have any respect for the dead?] John asked the soldier in the man's native tongue.

あなたがしたことのために地獄で燃えることを願っています！[I hope you burn in hell for what you did!] The soldier said continuing to kick the corpse even though it can't fight back.

あなたはそのように話すことはありません。[You do not speak to them like that.] Said John in Japanese to one of the JSDF Soldier.

あなたが気づいたかどうかわからないけど、この奴らが私たちを攻撃した！[I don't know if you noticed but these bastards attacked us!] Yelled the JSDF Soldier. 彼らは私たちの家を攻撃しました！ あなたはそれを忘れましたか、アメリカ人ですか？ 私たちは国のために戦おうとしています！ あなたが何も知らないこと！[They attacked our home! Have you forgot about that, American?! We're trying to fight for our country! Something that you know nothing about!]

日本は私の家でもありました。私の両親はどちらもこの国のメンバーであり、どちらもヤクザに殺されました。私もこの国のために戦っています！[Japan used to be my home as well, my parents were both members of this country, and they were both killed by the Yakuza, I'm fighting for this country as well!] John snapped back, and Itami had to play referee between the two.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Itami said in English, he hated seeing two people fighting even if it's his best friend.

The soldier then backed off as the same went with John.

After the two calmed down, they began to explore the area John kept Spike company since he was the only thing that made John feel like a human being.

Later, John and Itami were back in the JGSDF Post operating in the Special Region in a tent meeting with the captain as he had an assignment for both of them.

"I'm assigning both of you to Third Recon Team." The commander said, and John didn't mind it as long as he was with Itami.

"Alright, but what is going to be our assignment?" Itami asked, and it seemed that they wanted to be sure to help people and make peace with whoever is in charge of this place.

"I need you guys to see if you can communicate peace talks with whoever is around here." The commander said, and peace was what John was looking for in his life.

"You can count on us to get it done." John said, but little did he know that there might be assassins on the other side waiting for him.

The JSDF and John finally reach Coda village which contained humans but it turned out that Kurata wanted to see some nekos since he happens to have a fetish for them.

It seemed that John familiarized himself with the language so he didn't really need to have a translator.

In fact he had to remember what to say in case someone needs a translation for a word that they don't know.

Soon after, they came across another village which was completely scorched, and John Itami along with the dog Spike began to search around, John noticed that the only thing standing is a well, so John grabbed the water bucket and tossed it into the well to get some water but there wasn't a splash at the bottom of the well, Spike then began to bark noticing something in there.

John pulled out a light and he flashed it into the well, there was a girl at the bottom of the well.

"We got a survivor!" John called out, a few minutes later...John was winched down the well as he got the girl and he knew that it was a elf because of her ears and he along with the elf girl began to be hoisted out as the group noticed that John just rescued an elf.

Kurokawa began to cut her clothes off as she had a sheet covering her so she could be able to recover.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I've been working on a Walking Dead/GATE/Highschool Of The Dead crossover called Gate Of The Undead, also a special thanks to WFTC141 for all the help, and I'm also looking for some more OCs to add to the story so we can have some more people joining the fight against Negan and the saviors. So feel free to leave a review, and I'll try to see if I can come up with another chapter soon, faves, follows, ideas for future chapters will be gladly accepted and until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
